hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, shattering all records precently set by previous seasons. Numerous storms in the season had a catastrophic and widespread impact. It was also the costliest ($TBD in damage) and the deadliest (TBD fatalities) season in history. It also featured the latest end for a hurricane season, with Theta dissipating on January 12 on the following year. Among all of the systems that formed during this season, a record high number of eight storms made landfall at major hurricane intensity (Fay, Hanna, Kyle, Paulette, Sally, Vicky, Beta and Epsilon). 2020 is also only the second year on record to feature four Category 5 hurricanes, after 2005. It is also only the second year to use Greek alphabet names, also after 2005. Although all these storms caused widespread damage, most of the destruction is attributed to Hanna, Kyle and Sally. Moreover, several individual storms shattered records. In July, Edouard became the first Category 4 storm to form in that month since Dennis in 2005, and the first major hurricane since Bertha in 2008. In August, Hanna was the first hurricane to make landfall in the United States at Category 5 intensity in 28 years, when Andrew made landfall in South Florida. Hanna left tremendous damage in Louisiana, especially in New Orleans, overtaking Katrina as the costliest Atlantic hurricane, and Mitch as the second-deadliest (the hurricane already caused important casualties in Haiti). In early September, Kyle became the first Category 5 hurricane to impact the Leeward Islands since Maria. After making landfall in a sparsely populated area of Nicaragua, Paulette made a rare crossover to the Pacific basin, where it reintensified to a Category 3 and made landfall at that intensity in Acapulco, causing very significant damage to the area. On October 1, Hurricane Sally went through an episode of intense deepening, with the pressure dropping from 935mbar to 880mbar in just 6 hours. Later that day, Sally eventually reached a pressure as low as 865mbar, making it the most intense tropical cyclone to ever exist worldwide. Its winds also peaked at an impressive 215mph. In late October, Hurricane Vicky brought destruction to the Yucatán region, while the Lesser Antilles, still reeling from Kyle and Sally, were hit again by Hurricane Wilfred, making recovery even harder and longer. In November, hurricanes Beta and Epsilon, both peaking at Category 4 intensity, also heavily impacted, respectively, Cuba and Haiti. Other notable storms include Nana, which made an extremely rare landfall in Africa as a tropical depression, or Theta, one of the only two Atlantic hurricanes to span two calendar years (with Alice of 1954-55). Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2020 till:22/05/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (SS) from:02/06/2020 till:06/06/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:13/06/2020 till:14/06/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:26/06/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:C2 text:Cristobal (C2) from:10/07/2020 till:15/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:22/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:C4 text:Edouard (C4) from:30/07/2020 till:11/08/2020 color:C4 text:Fay (C4) from:06/08/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) from:15/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C5 text:Hanna (C5) from:16/08/2020 till:25/08/2020 color:C2 text:Isaias (C2) from:20/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) from:23/08/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C5 text:Kyle (C5) barset:break from:02/09/2020 till:04/09/2020 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:03/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:C2 text:Laura (C2) from:07/09/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:TS text:Marco (TS) from:10/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C1 text:Nana (C1) from:11/09/2020 till:22/09/2020 color:C1 text:Omar (C1) from:19/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C3 text:Paulette (C3) from:22/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:TS text:Rene (TS) from:26/09/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:C5 text:Sally (C5) from:07/10/2020 till:14/10/2020 color:TS text:Teddy (TS) from:19/10/2020 till:23/10/2020 color:C5 text:Vicky (C5) from:23/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 color:C2 text:Wilfred (C2) from:28/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) barset:break from:31/10/2020 till:06/11/2020 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) from:02/11/2020 till:09/11/2020 color:TS text:Gamma (SS) from:08/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:12/11/2020 till:23/11/2020 color:C4 text:Epsilon (C4) from:25/11/2020 till:27/11/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-nine (TD) from:27/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) from:08/12/2020 till:14/12/2020 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:29/12/2020 till:12/01/2021 color:C1 text:Theta (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January 2021 Systems 'Subtropical Storm Arthur' 'Tropical Storm Bertha' 'Tropical Depression Three' 'Hurricane Cristobal' 'Tropical Storm Dolly' 'Hurricane Edouard' 'Hurricane Fay' 'Tropical Storm Gonzalo' 'Hurricane Hanna' 'Hurricane Isaias' 'Hurricane Josephine' 'Hurricane Kyle' 'Tropical Depression Thirteen' 'Hurricane Laura' 'Tropical Storm Marco' 'Hurricane Nana' 'Hurricane Omar' 'Hurricane Paulette' 'Tropical Storm Rene' 'Hurricane Sally' 'Tropical Storm Teddy' 'Hurricane Vicky' 'Hurricane Wilfred' 'Tropical Storm Alpha' 'Hurricane Beta' 'Subtropical Storm Gamma' 'Tropical Storm Delta' 'Hurricane Epsilon' 'Tropical Depression Twenty-nine' 'Hurricane Zeta' 'Tropical Storm Eta' 'Hurricane Theta' Impacts Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2020 USD. WORK IN PROGRESS Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2026 season. This is the same list used in 2014, as no names were retired that year. The names Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky and Wilfrid were used for the first time this year. The names Isaias and Paulette replaced Ike and Paloma after the 2008 season, but were not used in 2014. Due to the initial list of 21 names being exhausted, the auxiliary list, consisting of Greek letters, had to be used. The letters Eta and Theta were used for the first time this year. Retirement In April of 2021, the World Meteorological Organization decided to retire the names Fay, Hanna, Kyle, Paulette, Sally, Vicky, and Wilfred, meaning that they will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Fabia, Heather, Kyllian, Paige, Sophie, Viola and Wallace for the 2026 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia Category:Stronger than Typhoon Tip Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons